left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ellis
Too much Info Alright kiddies, I understand you may have an Ellis fetish, and that's okay, but there's just TOO MUCH stuff at the bottom of his page, all in a disorganized manner. Please, if you just love Ellis and want to post every damn thing about him, do so in an orderly manner and give his page more order. Kthxbai 20:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Random ummmm scout much? Totemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Just because he's young and years a baseball bat doesn't mean he's based off of the Scout. I live in Southeast America (where L4D2 takes place) and quite a few people here look like Ellis. I guess they must be ripping off the Scout? Darkman 4 05:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) your probably right man i highy doubt he is the scout but you cant not say you dont see some of the same traits Totemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 06:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with looking like the scout he is just a character.--Kirby888 21:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) now that i see his face he reminds me of AVGN Totemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 12:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is Ellis (the name and possibly the character) a nod to Ellis from the Leet World Machinima? idk never saw it b4 Totemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 20:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) He also favors the bat and you hear the same sounds of the scout using the bat. I like how he uses the pistol--Ill97 20:32, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not convinced he's the Scout until he starts saying "Chucklehead" and "Moron."--Donuthead7310 14:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) have you seen the per-order basseball comercail, look at Him when he says "thats a hoooome run" then start up tf2,and taunt as a scout using the baseball bat, i'm kinda suprised he didn't say BONK!--JoeHanSon 06:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Bloodlines and Early concepts (Those damn rumors) I looked at him a sec ago and he reminded me of dail ernhart jr. wich is strang as i have sean him so many times. I've herd a couple of rumors emitting since the end of Comic Con. A doubt any of these are true but I like to post them just becuase they sound amusing. Again, I Don't believe IN ANY OF THIS Ellis was orginally suppose to be written as one of the true older brothers mentioned by the Scout in his character bio. This idea was drop becuase Valve thought it was to bizzare to connet the L4D world with TF as cannon. Coach, similiar to how Louis was orginaly srcitped, was suppose to be a relegiuos finatic. I wish there was a character like this. AN insane surviovr who glady charges the undead in his own crusade. Zombies were experimented with holding weapons. It was thrown at early as being unblancew. (These weapons were melee, not projectile) There were early concepts of a SI that brought back to life all infected untill killed. He would be stationary and it was up to the player controlled SI to protect him and keep the horde alive. This last one I can actually believe. All the characters were recyled or stolen ideas. You can't really call something stolen if you post it on Steam^^. Ellis was a reimage of the scout, Nick reimage version of the medic, Coach was suppose to be white early on and a msaller version of the Heavy weapons guy. I think that would have been cool. Then of course theres the one you already know. The spitter was created by the co-founder of the boyycott (Serves him right but it's a easy concept) Charger by a steam user (again easy concept) and the Spiker was based off this guy http://www.moddb.com/events/left-4-dead-concept-art-contest/images/haggard#imagebox Hey if this belongs somwhere else go for moving it. There's no page fo fanon which is good so I put it under a talk page. Crossy the Coward 05:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe the scout is keith, that'd explain why he gets mortally wounded so many times in ellis's stories, 18:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 Anybody? okay, here i am. With the images - and with my lack of skill. Somebody, put in these images: http://www.halflife2.net/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/l4d2_DarkCarnival_FINAL.jpg.jpg - ellis from here to teh infoboard. And this one - http://www.zombicidal.com/img/pre-l4d2/SURV_ellis_paxfront.jpg - to show his look now. WardenerNL, September 18. Confuzzled So, I'm wondering Ellis's real voice, as most of the time in gameplay vids, I see him talk with a minor southern accent, but at the beginning of Dark Carnival, he seems to have a very heavy southern accent. Is he joking? Could somebody clear this up? --Donuthead7310 13:26, October 18, 2009 (UTC) It's just his voice varying. He may speak with a really heavy accent, or with a slighter one. WardenerNL 18:30, October 18, 2009 Okay, thank's for clearing that up. --Donuthead7310 14:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) also, please,don't ever say confuzzled again,thank you--JoeHanSon 06:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Why shouldn't we say "confuzzled"it's fun as can be to let that roll off your tongue you grammar nazi :P 18:08, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 His weapons teirs say unknown, heres the answere (not due to past experience due to logic AI in the demo only use submachineguns stoopid) Teir 1: Pump shotgun Teir 2: Grenade launcher He uses these in the demo cutscene, and they just look like something he'd use (P.S. I think the reason he has the defibulator because he's generally kind) someone please edit dis in I dont know how cuz i r stoopid, lolz xoxo Merpmaster25 06:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 I love this guy :D IYE DIOS MIOS,USE BASIC ENGLISH...and a spellcheck system, ok, got that out,now, yous saying he uses these in the trailer?, A:he never uses the pump shotgun, he has the COMBAT shotgun, witch is tire 2, then in the scene with the jocky,he is using either the auto shotgun,or the chrome shotgun,then right before the elevator, he is holding the sniper rifle,another tire 2, and t he holds a grenade launcher in the elevator,witch is handed to him by rochell,then during the final scene he is seen holding: a scar, a grenade launcher,then the elevator opens up and he has the launcher again, NEVER does he have a pump shotgun,in fact, only once does he even have a tire one, B, the grenade launcher, is of.....a weird tire, it's kinda like a mini-gun,unclassifiable. C, you made 2 topics...wtf? i took the liberty of deleting one for you that concludes that, good day to you sir--JoeHanSon 08:35, November 15, 2009 (UTC) You mah friend have no life...:P now really who goes around spellchecking a wikia on a videogame, sheesh 02:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC)Merpmaster25 CAN I GET A HEY-OH!!! Inappropriate comments will not be tolerated. Inappropriate comments will not be tolerated. Ok one more thing was it firefox or johanson? or are you the same tard?Merpmaster25 06:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Merpmaster25 Ok. As much as i dislike Ellis, I have to set this straight. Ellis' default Tier 1 weapon is either of the SMGs. His Tier 2 weapon is either the Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle, although if he can choose either, he usually grabs the Hunting Rifle. Those are his default weapons. No bots ever grab Grenade Launchers. Ever. That is up to human players to get. That puts an end to all of this conflict. (This is based off of about 50 hours of gameplay). I alwats play as Nick, so I know the bots default weapons.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 18:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Are you kiddin? Ellis is the best! The fact that he uses the defib is perfect considering I can last a long time without health (expert difficulty, mind you). Apart from that, he play bass.--Master of cheeZ 19:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Tier 1 and 2 Defaults? I think his Tier 1 is Submachinegun or something but his Tier 2 is the Sniper Rifle since the bot takes it most of the time and the Grenade Launcher. The hunting rifle is not tier 1. If you find it in the first safe room, then it's tier 1. I've never found it in the first safe room of any campaign. Check the templates, where is the hunting rifle? In tier 2. Just because it got an upgraded version, doesn't make it tier 1. They never claimed it had been demoted, so it's staying a tier 2. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's page specifically mentions it as a tier 1 in l4d2. Unlike comparing the m16 to the ak47, it has no major advantage compared to the sniper rifle, which he will pick up over a hunting rifle. Nontheless, I'm just going to change it to hunting/sniper rifle, since even if it is tier two, he'll use the sniper rifle over it. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) : And in response to the first point, the bot most certainly does NOT take the GL --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :And maybe you should check the template, becuase it's under tier one in the L4D2 section of it. and as the page points out EVERY survivor will pick it up over tier one weapons, and the swap it for a tier 2. So it's between tiers. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 19:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::"And maybe you should check the template, becuase it's under tier one in the L4D2 section of it." Yes, because someone changed it. :| Though SMS put it back. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Yep, I did. As far as I am concerned, the classification is that Tier one weapons spawn in the safe area at the beginning of the campaign, and the first safe room. The only time the Hunting Rifle spawns with the Teir 1 weaponry is i nHArd Rain, because that area is where the finale is. Therefore, it is a Tier two weapon. So, I changed it. Have a nice day.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 22:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Even so, It shouldn't list hunting rifle on his page, as all the bots will drop their tier 1 weapon for a hunting rifle. --DragonJTSLeave me a message 17:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) His youtube channel I don't know what the story is with Ellis's youtube channel but, it looks legit and if so, then, it has useful info for this page. Like how he likes TF2 and his favorite characters are the engineer and scout or how his highschool is Jenkins High School. How does it look legit? There's nothing about it that proves it's legit or a fan creation --DragonJTSLeave me a message 18:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Picking on him Nick Rochelle and coach all pick on him mostly because of his accent but when you get a good kill on a special infected they compliment you if you are playing as ellis or any other character does anybody know if anybody picks on someone other than ellis?(apart from nick and the chocolate helicopter.Dizer.01 15:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) VANDALS they got ellis and nick, gonna check the other survivor pages, to be sure--SS4FireFox 07:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Will you stop? Like seriously? There are NO vandals.... The only thing I correct is retarded and unrelated content. Jimmy Gibbs? Who the hell is Jimmy Gibbs?-- 22:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) have you played the game at all?--SS4FireFox 01:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Question Do you know what suck the heads means? Cause I came down here with Keith once, and he didn't know; and I mean it ain't nothen bad... it's bout eaten. :Yes, I do know what it means. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 06:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::It means to suck the juice from a cranial cavity of a shrimp or crawfish. Go on the urbandictionary definition for it, and you'll find the person who added it was Ellis5, and that the example used is the exact quote from the game.--Master of cheeZ 19:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know what suck the heads mean? i mean i was playing with ma buddy keith and he didnt know i mean it aint anythin bad its bouteating(supposebdly)Dizer.01 22:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :You've gotta be like the first person ever to quote that line! Wow!! SteveZombie 22:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hey has anyone playd...caus ellis is AWSOME.p.s Iv done all the levels. 00:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC)dante Best header ever. SteveZombie 01:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Bullshifters Does anyone know what this is? Is this a play on words on BS? Are they a band? I need answers!Animalx28 21:31, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Could be the band Ellis is in. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe both.--Prof. 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Tattoo? What's Ellis's tattoo? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 22:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :A symbol meaning he's a badass, zombie-killing, machine. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC)